User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes
For the original conversation(s) about this page, see User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes/Archive. Preliminary feedack "Improbable Cause" was next on my list to tackle. I should be getting to it in the next several days. First I set out to complete the summaries of the 6-ep arc that started off season 6. And now it is done. I was shocked, shocked, to find that some of them weren't done or barely begun. I'm also a bit perplexed that several second-parter summaries were done without the first part being touched at all (as with "Improbable Cause"/"The Die is Cast"). Must be the type of people who go for the desert in their Swanson's first! --9er 09:12, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) I took the liberty of adding seasons 4 and 5. There are some really great episodes in there. I only included eps with no summary at all. Plenty of others have just a graf. --9er 10:44, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) On that same note, I'll take care of The Forsaken. I haven't seen that in a long time, and for being a Lwaxana Troi episode, it was really moving. This was a good idea, Vedek. :-) Weyoun 18:36, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Finished the list of empty summaries, but added The Siege of AR-558 because it deserves attention. Weyoun 18:50, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Wow! I'm glad this didn't go over like a lead balloon, which is what I was afraid would happen (Plan B in the intro). Thanks for your help guys. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 22:25, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Vedek: I'm glad you did this. I knew there were a lot of ep pages without even basic summaries, but until you added this page, and I started going through each ep, I had no idea how lacking this site is. It adds up to a lot of work to be done. Speaking of which, I'm done adding new listings for now. I don't quite have what it takes to look up every Voyager episode. :) --9er 04:49, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Most of the Voyager episodes are VERY lacking. I've already done 12 of them, but there are loads more to do, especially the ones from the earlier seasons. I'm so glad someone else has highlighted the need here! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:48, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::I would like to see the Voyager episodes listed here too. Maybe I'll do it tonight when I get home. It's great to see a collaborative effort taking place after the disastrous Refit of the Week experiment! Weyoun 15:59, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Never mind, it looks like Zsingaya is taking care of it already. That's what I love about Wikis. :-) Weyoun 16:36, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Well, first of all, I think this is a good idea, although it might be better in conjunction with the template so that your page stays up to date when people work on an episode without knowing about this page. Maybe if the template linked here or something. But it's kind of funny how, despite being all-inclusive now, the actual effort is still centered around DS9. ;) Sloan 06:21, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Links on policy pages? I don't like the fact that this page appears on various "official" pages (for example: Memory Alpha:Utilities, . Not because I don't like the project itself (haven't had the time to follow it), but because I believe that it should be placed on a page in "Memory Alpha:" namespace if it is useful for more than just the few users already working on it. We should probably discuss this and either move this page or remove the links. Opinions? -- Cid Highwind 22:04, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) : How about a "this summary needs work" category/template? The list would update itself. -- Rcog 22:47, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I still like this better than the template idea, because that would mean manually adding the template to the pages and it the category page would clump them all together. Whereas here, users can browse by show/season and choose an episode if they're in the mood to watch Trek or something. Making this an official part of MA is a great idea, although it's only as useful as people make it. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:53, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC)